The invention relates generally to rotary lawn mowers and more particularly to rotary lawn mowers including a clutch operable to engage and disengage a cutter blade with respect to a prime mover. Still more particularly, the invention relates to rotary lawn mowers in which cutter blade rotation is simultaneously braked incident to disengagement of the clutch.
Attention is directed to the Hoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,665 issued Mar. 27, 1962 and to the Meldahl U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,391 issued May 31, 1966. .Iadd.Attention is further directed to the Weber U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,103 issued Apr. 13, 1954..Iaddend.